How Do You Deal?
by ShOULDi
Summary: DM. Meredith runs away after a crash. Carrying a baby. That can be Derek's George's or Finn's


**First Grey's Anatomy fanfic. Please Please Please Please Please R&R. **

* * *

"3 minutes..." Alex said sighing. He couldn't believe it. In three minutes, if Meredeth wouldn't wake up, she would be in a coma. In the middle of life and death. FOREVER. His best pal. The one he could talk to about girl problems and she would help him get over it and fix his mistakes. The bridge to him and Izzie. She can't be gone... She can't... 

"Mer. please wake up. Come on!" Izzie said shaking Meredeth's hand as if it'll make her wake up. Hoping that somehow, moving her will make her wake up from that coma. That somehow, Izzie would wake up from this horrible nightmare that she has been having lasting for a week already. _Wow. It's been almost a week since it happened._ Izzie thought to herself. She remembered it pretty clearly... That day. Last week...Her finding out. Her seeing Meredeth on the bed still concious.The others finding out... Derek operating on her... Switching shifts on watching Meredeth which usually Finn was doing and sleepless nights and Derek on his breaks thinking about the What ifs... Its was still all part of this nightmare that willl either end or get worse...

"A minute left..." Alex said in the verge of tears. Derek took Meredeth's hand ignoring Addison who was standing in the very same room. Ignoring Meredith's boyfriend standing on the other side holding her hand, kissing her hand.

"Mer. You're storng. Please. Just fight it. Please... Just move. Open your eyes and you can close them back up as soon as you do. Just show movement Mer. Please..." Derek said. He was desperate. He could hear the clock ticking in the roomw ith the silence of anticipation...he could hear his heart beating and he could hear her's. He wanted to desperatly tell Meredeth that he loved her. That he would want to be the one on the bed dying instead of her... As they all had personal affairs... The countdown was on.

"She's going to wake up..." Bruke whispered to Cristina who wasn't at all strong. She had tears in her eyes as she moved closer to him and held his hand squeezing it with all of her. Not to hurt him, but to get comfort and strenght that she.. all of them needed..._ My best friend. My best Mer. She can't give up... She's suppose to be strong... She's suppose to be the strong one... Mer... _Cristina thought. She was strong on the outsid eonly breaking down if its a MAJOR MAJOR thing. This was on of those SUPER MAJOR things.

"5--4--3--2---1..."

"MER! PLEASSSEEEEEE! WAKE UP! MEREDETH!" Cristina screamed in desperation. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend. Gone. She broke down in sobs. Bruke just took her in his arms letting her cry on his chest. Letting her cry it out. If she can ever cry it out...

Derek stood there. Stunned. His love. his Meredeth. His life. She wasn't gone. Althought, at the same time... She wasn't there... She was... as how Alex had said it. Right in the middle. Addison soothed him by rubbing his back. He flinched taking her hands of his back and just... STARING... at the empty space... He couldn't believe she gave up. She was suppose to be strong. She was suppose to be there. She was suppose to be following her mother's footsteeps. Being the greatest surgeoun there is... She can't be that anymore when she's in a coma...

"Sh... It's okay Izzie..." Alex said comforting the sobbing Izzie on his arms like Cristina and Bruke... They both needed each other now. Now that the only way they could see Meredeth was to visit the hospital, which would be everytime they had a break. But she wouldn't really be there anymore. Not now... Not forever. But maybe...

"Iz...Ccccrrrriiiii...uhh" They heared a murmur below the sobbing. Meredeth. She was awake... Derek looked her and jumped at her side as Meredeth opened her eyes with Derek looking at her. Straight at her eyes. She was awake. It was a miracle. She was finally. AWAKE.

"MEREDETH!" The two girls jumped out of the shoulder that was comforting them and ran to Meredeth's bad which was only a couple of steps away fro them and shoved Derek out of the way. There was still eye contact though. From Meredeth to Derek and back.

"We should go now Derek... Your patient is awake..." Addison said grabbing Derek out the door. Eye contact was just lost when the door slammed. Meredeth was snapped back into reality with everyone looking at her smiling.

"I'm so happy you're awake! We have so many things to tell you!"Izzia said looking at Cristina. Cristina jumped on the beds along with Izzie. They were so happy.

"You know Cristina was actually crying! CRYING!" George said blurting it out. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Hey Champ. I guess you aren't a kid anymore... I'm so glad that yuo're okay... I have to get back into the office... Nice to see you;re awake..." Dr. Webber told Meredteh adn kissed her forehead saying goodbye. Dr. Bailey left with him also. Then Bruke said his goodbyes, then George. It left al three girls in the room.

"So Mer. When were you even planning to tell us?" Izzie asked smiling. She was so happy when she heared the news.

"Yea. Were you really thinking that you aren't going to get fat and we won't suspect you're stupid ass like that lying?" Cristina asked playfully touching Meredeth's stomach.

"What- AM I PREGNANT?" Meredeth exploded. Izzie and Cristina looked at each other smiling and nodded their heads. At the moment. Derek ran inside and looked at Meredeth. Her Meredeth was pregnant. Finn's kid...Or was it?

* * *

** Tell me what you guys think please. R&R. I take suggestions and everything... please...**  



End file.
